


♡ easy as pie ♡ (kuroken)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anime, BL, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, I cried writing this, Kenma, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yaoi, and kissing, and sleeping together..., really shy and bashful kenma!!, they love cuddling, they're both dorks, tsundere kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shy and introverted Kozume Kenma has never had his a party before, let alone a celebratory cake.He had gone years gift-less, feeling ignored and unappreciated, and close to hopeless whenever his birthday came around, until today, when his charming boyfriend Tetsurou Kuroo gives him the first and best birthday memory Kenma will forever treasure in his heart; A home-made dessert sprinkled with lots of love, and endless kisses and cuddles.





	♡ easy as pie ♡ (kuroken)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, but i'm back with more writing!  
> i wish it was still summer again, i had much more time to write one-shots...  
> while i was gone, i was working on writing my first multiple-chapter haikyuu fic (that i'm still not done with.. ahh..)  
> anyways, this is one out of the many haikyuu one-shots i've done, but it's my first kuroken oneshot!  
> i decided to write this to celebrate my favorite cool cat boy's birthday. happy birthday kenma!! 
> 
> if you'd like to read voltron, haikyuu, and some other fandom's oneshots, check out my profile!

 

> After finishing up his last bite of his apple pie bread pudding, Kenma could feel himself start to get a little sick. His rational judgement was distracted by the yummy taste of vanilla yogurt paired with a delicious bread crumble that just happened to be his favourite pie flavour. As if the sweet treat wasn’t indulgent enough, the dessert was soaked with a thick and flowy caramel. He slumped on his arms and knees like a lazy cat to his comfy futon. Right when his fingertips touched the futon, he let himself flop onto it. He squished his cheeks on the pillow, letting a sigh escape from his lips. Kenma didn’t like this dizzy and sleepy feeling, but he thought that the tummy-ache was worth eating the treat for. Just this once, he let himself set aside sensible decision-making, and finished all of the decadent dessert in one sitting. It was his birthday after all, and the pudding was a present from his boyfriend. Enjoying a fresh, made-from-scratch meal with lots of love sprinkled in it wasn’t something Kenma had ever experienced until his birthday today. Kenma tried catnap his discomfort away. He closed his eyes and started to reminisce about the events that had happened a few hours before. He wasn’t aware of the small smile that was spread across his face when he started to dream about them.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _**ChemistryCat: Kenmaaa~ I miss you! How’s your night going? ♥** _
> 
> Kuroo stared into a bright, close-to-blinding phone screen while anxiously expecting a text back from his darling. Time seemed to stop in these desperate moments of waiting, so he resorted to his two nervous habits; Biting his thin rosy lips, and running his slender fingers through his messy midnight black bedhead. Even though he had visited his house a few hours before, he wanted to know if Kenma enjoyed the dessert Kuroo baked for him. In all honesty, Kuroo just desired have another night long conversation with him; Endless teasing, ‘I love you’s, and nerdy chatter about video games sounded like the perfect way to end an already precious and lovely day. Kuroo grumbled as he sent another text.
> 
> _**ChemistryCat: Are you ignoring me because my username’s dumb?** _
> 
> Kuroo created his username after his favourite meme, which happened to combine two of some of favourite things: cats and science. Chemistry wasn’t actually Kuroo’s favourite type of science, (He was more of a Biology boy) but he chose it because he liked the alliteration. He felt a tiny bit stupid for being insecure about his username choice, but he thought it could be possible that was the reason Kenma wasn’t replying. Kenma always looked down on his memes and called him an old man because Kuroo loved the old, outdated ones the best.
> 
> _**ChemistryCat: I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep tight and don’t stay up playing video games too late!! I love you ♥ And I know I already said this, but here it is again for the millionth time: Happy Birthday!!** _
> 
> He relaxed his tense posture and let his anxieties melt away for now. It was late after all, and the clock was about two ticks away from midnight.  
>  With nobody else to send cute texts and heart symbols to, Kuroo felt as if he had nothing better to do than to sink his body into the comfort of his leather couch and give into his tiredness.  
>  _‘I wish Kenma was still on this couch with me… He’s so adorable...’_ Kuroo's mind already started to wander off to mushy and lovey-dovey thoughts. As soon as he shut his eyes gently, Kuroo immediately started to snore. He was fast asleep, already dreaming about what had happened earlier that day.  
>    
>  He didn’t even have to take a peek at the calendar to know what day it was. It wasn’t actually a holiday, but to Kuroo, it might as well should’ve been. Upon waking up, his whole face lit up with a keen, yet childish excitement. His lips curled into a grin and his amber yellow, almond-shaped eyes creased at the corners. Kuroo only flashed a geeky grin and smiled with his eyes if he was really overjoyed about something, but ‘overjoyed’ was definitely an understatement. For this sly and cat-like boy, there were no words to describe the pure happiness Kuroo felt that melted his heart and turned him into a dork in love, dizzy and frantic with ideas about what to give Kenma on his special day.  
>    
>  He immediately sat up on his mess of a bed and tugged on his cropped grey Calvin Klein sweater mindlessly while lamenting on what Kenma’s present should be.  
>  _‘Video games…? Nah! He has a heck ton of those. Knowing him, he’d pre-order any game he’d like years in advance anyway.’_  
>  _‘Clothes? Nope. He always wears black jeans, sweaters with his game characters on them, and flannels every day. He wouldn’t get a fashion upgrade for the life of him no matter how many kisses I would offer…’_  
>  _‘Food? He already eats lots of carbs already, I’d feel bad for baking something that’d make my Kenma chubby.’_  
>  _‘Wait!!! I know!! I’ll make a healthy apple pie snack for his birthday!! With the right type of low-fat sugars, cooking oils, and organic ingredients, I’ll definitely mix up something healthy!’_ Kuroo reached for the smartphone that was laying on his night stand, next to a cat shaped alarm clock. He couldn’t resist squishing the rubber cat squishy on the back of his case for a little before turning his phone over and searching for healthy, apple pie flavoured recipes to bake for Kenma.

 

Kuroo had only his mother to thank for being blessed with long and slender hands that had the magic of healing, nurturing, and cooking. His ability to make delicious creations that even tasted better than his mother’s at times never failed to amaze anybody. Whenever he baked batches of soft and gooey cookies for the Nekoma boy’s volleyball team, Kuroo would always laugh to himself when he told them they were market-bought; They all fell into his deceit. To this day, they still believe that lie and think that his cooking is even better than the food prepared at the stores.  
Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima could never get enough slices of the light and fluffy strawberry shortcake Kuroo would bake whenever he came over at Akaashi’s family house. The mouth-watering cake was just perfect after a soothing bath in the bubbling hot springs.

Kuroo might’ve had an angel’s cooking skills, but he couldn’t help but second-guess himself today. His mind was frazzled with different scenarios of Kenma showing his distate for the dessert Kuroo would make. He was on edge just thinking of Kenma’s reactions, and he hadn’t even started prepping the ingredients. After what seemed like an endless trail of pacing across the kitchen floor, he was to make himself dizzy. Kuroo tapped his own cheek with a ladle in an attempt to focus. He failed miserably at regaining his focus. Kuroo’s head was still spinning with anxious thoughts, except now he had a red mark on his cheek that hurt.  
_‘Focus… Focus!’_ He took a deep breath and let it trail off, slowly escaping his lips. Kuroo repeated the same mellow and slowed breathing pattern until he had a close-to-clear conscience. Then, he walked over to the huge, vintage midnight black Crosley record player that sat on the kitchen counter next to a tiny succulent.  
He picked out one of his favorite vinyls that had hours of relaxing melodies; Kuroo usually played this vinyl out loud whenever he was studying for his AP classes or just chilling with Bokuto on the sofas, with nothing but their Adidas sweatpants on. Wanting to keep this flow of concentration alive, he tried to distract himself by looking for the ingredients for his apple pie bread pudding.  
_‘This is much healthier than a cake. I can even replace the ice cream with a low-fat Greek yogurt…’_ Now that Kuroo’s thoughts hovered over the health benefits of Greek yogurt and whole wheat bread, he was able to pay full attention to his cooking. Kuroo only did a good job when his heart and head was really in the recipe; If they weren’t, then he wouldn’t cook at all. He was the overly-perserverant boy who could only put his full effort in everything he did.

To resist taking a nibble out of the recipe’s splendidly sugary mixture, he fiddled a lollipop between his fingers before putting it between his lips, letting it dangle slightly out of his mouth. As he put the crumbled bread mixture in the oven, the kitchen started to feel stuffy and warm. The dessert’s cozy and inviting smell was covered by a thick blanket of an uncomfortable heat that no longer made it possible to breathe in its delicious aroma.  
After several lousy attempts at wetting cloths and spreading them across his forehead, Kuroo resorted to stripping his clothing down to only black boy-short underwear that hugged his hips. He already started to feel cooler. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead with his sweater before taking it off and throwing it aside. He covered his slender, yet muscular torso with an apron decorated with cute drawings of mackerels. To finish cooling off, Kuroo wiped the sweat droplets off his collarbones, broad shoulders, and jawline.  
_‘Ah~ so cool~’_ He hummed to himself while tapping his feet along to the leisurely beat of the rap song. Soon enough, he found himself waltzing across the floor steadily. Kuroo wanted to imagine he had Kenma in his arms, even though he was dancing alone.  
_‘Breathe into me, Breathe into me.. Put your lips on me’_ Kuroo quietly sang to the lo-fi hip hop that was now playing.  
_‘You’re like my breath, I can’t live without you..’_ Kuroo sat himself down at one of the dining table’s chair and threw his head back. His long and wet un-gelled bangs fell to _the sides of his face._  
_‘You feel so natural to me…Where are you-’_ Kuroo’s low and hushed singing was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a _“If you don’t open the door, I’ll break into one of the windows.”_  
He knew that the half-threat, half silly joke could only come from one person; his boyfriend.

He frantically yanked at his apron’s knot, trying to force it free. It seemed impossible to tear off, so he resorted to desperately wiggling himself out of the tight-fitting apron that pressed against his body. Kuroo had seen how he looked in the sliding window reflection, and his apron was so tight, he could see his nipples and the outlines of his abs protrude. He sprinted over to unlock the door for Kenma, but he had forgotten that he was exposed, with nothing but his underwear on until Kenma had to point it out himself.  
Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but he was suddenly speechless when he gazed upon Kuroo’s slim and defined figure. His cheeks quickly turned a flaming, hot red. Kuroo could still tell his face was flushed even though he covered his face and eyes with his palms. A long, stunned silence hung over the two boys until Kenma lowered his hands to hide his mouth when he finally spoke. Kenma’s big, doll-like eyes avoided Kuroo’s confused expression.  
_“....Where are your clothes?”_ Kuroo looked down and realized that he wasn’t wearing the sweatpants that otherwise covered his bare and thick, light tan thighs. He was strawberry red along with his darling too.  
_“Hahaha. Um.. It’s hot so I took ‘em off.”_  
_“Hot? It’s October….”_ Kenma took one quick peek at him before averting his gaze again. Even though he tried to evade the overwhelming sight in front of him as much as possible, he always found his attention shifting onto Kuroo’s dewy, glowing body that dripped with sweat. Kenma shook his head and peered down at the floor.  
_“Anyways, I think I left my 3DS in your kitchen. I’ll go look for it.”_ As soon as the word ‘kitchen’ escaped his lips, Kenma was stopped by Kuroo suddenly lifting him up off his feet, pressing him against Kuroo’s bare body. Kenma’s blush was deeper than ever, and spread across his whole face.  
_**“Let me go!!”**_ Kenma whined. He squirmed against Kuroo’s tight grasp, but his weak arms that barely got any exercise aside from video games were no match for Kuroo’s strength. Kuroo relaxed his grip and held him more gently when Kenma finally stopped struggling.  
_“You can’t go back in there yet. Come back later, okay?”_  
_“You’re kicking me out of your house?”_  
_“No! No. no. no. no. Nothing like that! The kitchen’s just… contaminated.”_  
“With what? It smells really good actually…. It kinda smells like apple pie.” A tiny bit of drool spilled from a corner of Kenma’s rosebud-like lips.  
_“ **AAAaahhh!!!!!!** The toxins from the contamination are already eating away at your brain!!! Run Kenma!! Run before you get even more delusional!”_ Kuroo shook Kenma wildly.  
“ _Kuroo, stop it. I can tell you’re lying. You look like you’re about to laugh. The way you’re trying to stop yourself from smiling gives it all away.”_ Kenma rolled his eyes and pouted his lips.  
Kenma finally pushed himself off Kuroo’s tight embrace and walked towards the kitchen. Kuroo sighed in defeat and trailed behind his sweetheart, hunched over and pathetic. His plan of surprising Kenma with a delicious apple pudding at his doorstep had just fallen apart. Kuroo let out an even bigger and sadder sigh when Kenma made his way towards the oven.

 _“What are you making apple pudding for?”_ His big eyes were bright and sparkling with a genuine curiosity. Kuroo learned against the counter and looked down at the oven with a saddened look.  
_“It was supposed to be a surprise.”_  
_“I could tell it was apple pudding, the smell gave it away.”_  
_“Nah, that’s not what I meant.”_ Kuroo made a tiny smirk and straightened his posture. He might as well just reveal his surprise, there was no use lying.  
_“It was a surprise for you.”_ He let out a sheepish laugh, and then looked at Kenma with a light smile in his eyes.  
_“Why?”_ Kenma tilted his head like a clueless puppy would.  
_“ **Why?** Aw c’mon Kenma, it’s your **birthday!** ”_  
_“Oh yeah, that....”_  
_“Huh? Why aren’t you excited? Kenma, it’s your **birthday**!”_ Kuroo repeated.  
_“I keep telling you this every year. I just don’t make a big deal out of my birthday because nobody else does either.”_ Kenma plopped down onto the chair Kuroo was sitting on before. Kuroo pulled out a chair and scooted it next to Kenma so he could put his arm around him. Kenma gently rested his head against Kuroo’s shoulder.  
_“The gift seems delicious so far, though.”_ Kenma looked up at Kuroo with a small, half-smile. For Kuroo, even getting his boyfriend to not have a frown on his face meant the world to him. Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair nervously and ruffled it up.  
_“Well, I hope it is. It still has a long time to bake before its ready.”_ Kuroo’s eyes lit up suddenly, and his innocent and sunshiny smile beamed even brighter.

 _“Oi, Kenma! How about we go out and do something fun to kill time? Wanna see a movie? Go to a cat cafe?? Anything you want!”_  
Kenma shifted his eyes towards the floor and stayed quiet.  
_“Really… anything!”_ Kuroo lifted his chin up and smirked coolly.  
_“If you say so…”_ Kenma’s chubby cheeks were starting to turn a peachy pink. Kenma finished his sentence with a shy, quiet voice.  
_“I don’t really want to do anything else but stay right here with you.”_  
_“Are you sure?”_  
Kenma nodded, nestling his head closer to him.  
Kuroo laughed, running his fingers softly through the golden and brown locks of Kenma’s hair. _“Let’s take a catnap in a cozier place.”_

They found themselves sprawled on the widest couch in the room; The bulky, 4 seat leather sofa. Kuroo hoped the scent of salonpas and his cologne wasn’t still lingering on the furniture.  
_“Do you like this?”_ Kuroo whispered softly into Kenma’s ear. The tingling, fuzzy sensation of Kuroo’s low and sexy voice so close to him made Kenma’s ears and face redden.  
_“Mhm.”_ Kenma nodded, his face rubbing against the plushness of the sofa.  
Kuroo kissed at Kenma’s ear playfully, and gently swept loose strands of hair that covered his face away so that he could plant more kisses on his cheeks. Kenma was already blushing just sitting next to Kuroo, but his teasing definitely made him flustered now. Kuroo kept cozying up against Kenma by lazily wrapping his arms around Kenma’s tiny waist. He made sure not to squeeze Kenma too hard and hug him as gently as possible. Kenma adored the feeling of laying on Kuroo’s bare, natural skin. He smelled just like rosewood ylang ylang, and a hint of sweat; It was a spicy and aromatic combination that tickled at Kenma’s snubby nose. He couldn’t help but feel that it was unfair that a teenage boy could have a pure heart, smell like heaven, and have an angel’s voice all at once. Kuroo was everything Kenma wasn’t, but as long Kuroo was his, Kenma was fine with not being able to be just like him; having him hold Kenma tight like he was the most precious pearl was perfect enough.  
_“Whatcha thinking about?”_ Kuroo twirled his golden dip-dyed strands around his fingers.  
_“How bad at lying you are.”_ Kenma lied.  
Kuroo chuckled, his dimples looked the most prominent at each corner of his mouth whenever he laughed.  
_“Hmmm…”_ Kuroo started. “I might be bad at lying, buuuuut….” Kuroo held Kenma’s cheek in his palm; A touch so warm and soothing that Kenma could feel himself melting into his hold. _“I’m not lying when I say I love you.”_  
Kuroo covered Kenma with a blanket of kisses. His soft lips touched every part of Kenma’s flushed and hot face, to the nape of his neck, and to the light outline of his collar bones just below his neck. He had an extremely weak spot for cuddling and kissing Kenma, which he loved more than everything, except for Kenma himself. Every time he saw his sweetheart, it was difficult to hold himself back from ambushing him with kisses and mushy compliments. On the other hand, Kenma had to keep from falling in love with Kuroo’s cheesy compliments and addicting affection. His self-control when he was around Kuroo seemed to disappear in thin air. With the absence of his restraint, Kenma found himself asking for more kisses. He sometimes wondered if it was really him who was talking.  
_“Of course! Anything for the birthday boy.”_ Kuroo replied. He leaned in close so both their lips could collide. Intertwined in this position, they felt connections between each other; Sparks flying, neon lights flashing bright, fireworks bursting. While kissing, all the past years of spending his October birthdays inside his room as a lonely hermit seemed to fade away from his memory. Kenma had a tight grasp of Kuroo’s shoulders so he could feel steadier and close to ground. Kenma always felt as if he were floating away in the wind whenever they both kissed; Their kisses were just that impactful. Time seemed to soar through the sky with angel’s wings whenever he was next to Kuroo, intimate and oh so close. Before they knew it, they could hear the faint dinging of a timer echoing from the kitchen. Kenma wished that the alarm never could’ve gone off. He felt a part of him crumble away like a cookie when Kuroo stood up off the couch.

He was cold without the warmth of his boyfriend’s lovely smooth, light tanned skin. He was hollow without Kuroo’s fulfilling and nurturing touch. Kenma sat up and slumped back pathetically, letting himself sink in through the sofa’s plush leather material. It seemed like an eternity had passed when his sweetheart finally appeared through the kitchen door with the long awaited apple pie bread pudding, secured safely into a plastic container with forks and napkins. The autumn sun that shone through the sliding glass doors radiated against Kuroo and gave him a glittering 'halo' that fit perfectly with his angel-like care and hospitality.  
_“This looks like it was hard to make.”_ Kenma felt like a burden for making his boyfriend go through the troubles of whipping up something yummy for only him to enjoy. He at least wanted Kuroo to enjoy some with him as well.  
_“You’re concerned for me, huh?~”_ He playfully rustled Kenma’s hair, giving him a bedhead that almost looked as wild and messy as Kuroo’s.  
_“It's not that.”_ Kenma lied. His voice was slightly cold and harsh.  
Kuroo sensed that Kenma was upset after he left him lonely on the couch to finish up his birthday treat, so Kuroo added the cherry on top to the sundae of the wonderful day with a tender and sweet goodbye kiss on Kenma’s lips. Kuroo flashed a wide smirk, his cat-like eyes perking up and creasing along with it. He adored Kenma’s bashfulness and loved how he could see right through his lies. He really knew that beyond the aloof and indifferent exterior on the outside, Kenma really had a soft spot for affection and love.

 _“Don’t worry about it!”_ Kuroo smiled. _“It was easy as pie.”_


End file.
